


Dating is hard when you have a duaghter

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mortal AU, Single Parents, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico picks up his daughter from daycare and meets a cute guy and his daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico didn’t normally pick up his daughter from daycare. Why? Because his friend and neighbor, Jason, ran the place. But today was her birthday and she had asked him to pick her up today.  
Nico opened the door to the room where the four year olds play. Jason had told him that he would have to go to the room to pick her up.  
“Papa!” A little voice shouted. Nico smiled at little Bianca. She had paint on her clothes and hands. Her hair was a mess and frosting was smeared on her face. There were only two other kids, a blonde girl and Jason’s son.  
“You ready to go, monster?” Nico asked.  
“Yes! But can my friend come? Her name is Skye.” Bianca poked the small girl with blonde hair.  
“No…I don’t think her parents would like that.” Nico said.  
“But it’s her birthday too! Her dad is coming to pick her up too! He can join us!” Bianca ran up to Nico, dragging Skye behind her.  
Then Nico heard a chuckle from behind him.  
He turned around to a man with blue eyes. The man smiled. “Looks like my daughter is being kidnapped by your daughter. I’m Will Solace.”  
“Nico di Angelo and I’m sorry. Bianca is very silly.” Nico said. This guy is hot, he thought to himself.  
“It’s alright. I’m happy to see Skye has a friend.” Will Solace said.  
“Daddy? Can I please go with Bianca? She said they’re going to a bowling alley.” Skye was hugging Bianca.  
“Sweetie, I don’t know. Maybe, if her dad says yes.” Will looked at him.  
“Sure. Why don’t you both come?” Nico smiled slightly.  
The two little girls cheered.

*********  
At the bowling alley Nico and Will watch as their daughters rolled a ball together.  
“Thanks.” Will said.  
“Your welcome. Sorry if Bianca ruined your plans.”  
“Nah. Me and Skye were just gonna chill in the park. I’m a med student so I don’t have very much spare money.”  
“Well, you two are welcome to hang with me and Bianca anytime.”  
“So….where is Bianca’s mother?”  
“Bianca is adopted.”  
“Really? She looks so much like you.”  
“Biologically she’s my niece. My sister died a when she was born.”  
“Oh…I’m sorry.”  
“And Skye’s mom?”  
“…..that’s a hard story to tell.”  
“You don’t have to tell me. We are strangers after all.”  
“Okay. But um maybe we should hang out more often.” Will blushed.  
“Sure.”  
“I mean without the girls.”  
“I know. Your blush is cute by the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Will!” A green hair lady jumped onto Will’s couch.  
The lady happened to be Will’s annoying half-sister. “Hello Kayla, how was Spain?” Will asked her.  
“Just dandy. But I’m glad to be back for awhile before the next Olympics. So how’s your life going?” Kayla smiled.  
“I have a date thing tomorrow.”  
“Who’s the person? Do I know them?”  
“His name is Nico di Angelo.” Will said. Kayla gasped. “Di Angelo? Are you messing with me?”  
“No…why? Please tell me you didn’t sleep with him.”  
“Nah bro. His sister Bianca di Angelo was a three time gold medal winner for archery a few years back, until she got prego and died in birth. Nico adopted her kid and I’ve seen them at some archery tournaments.”  
“I knew about his sister dying but I didn’t know she was famous.”  
“Yeah, but you don’t tell everyone you meet about me or Dad. Or Auntie A. Or Austin. Or Michael. Or Lee. Honestly you have a very famous family. Anyway where’s my niece, I got Spanish candies for her.”  
“She’s at daycare. You want to pick her up?” Will asked.  
“Oh yes, that way I can see your new lover.”  
“It’s one date. We only meet last week. Just go get Skye.”  
********  
Kayla parked her motorcycle next to a black BMW. A man was helping a little girl into it. Kayla recognized him.  
“Hey, you!” She yelled.  
Nico di Angelo turned around and glared at her. “What?”  
“I’m Kayla Knowles. Will’s sister.”  
“And famous Olympic gold medalist.”  
“Well, yeah…just so you know if you hurt Will, I will shoot you.”  
Nico nodded at her and then turned away.  
******  
Will tugged on the bottom of his jacket, everything was gonna be alright. This was his and Nico’s third date in the five weeks they’ve known each other.  
And Will really liked Nico. And tonight was the night he was gonna tell Nico about Skye’s other dad.  
Will smiled when Nico entered the restaurant.  
Tonight was the night he was gonna tell Nico that he was transgender.  
*******  
“Nico…there’s something you should know.” Will said after they ordered dessert.  
“You’re not married are you?” Nico said.  
“No. I’m…well, you see Skye had another dad and I’m well….”  
“Will, it’s okay you can tell me.” Nico reached and grabbed Will’s hand.  
Will whispered the words.  
Nico just leaned over and kissed Will’s cheek.  
“It doesn’t matter to me. I don’t see you any different from just a few minutes ago.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure? Skye is kinda a handful." Will said.

Nico nodded. "It'll only be two days. I'm sure I can handle her." 

"Okay. You know I'm going to be calling a lot right?" Will smiled.

"If you didn't I would be worried. Anyway I hope you have fun with your sister." Nico said before giving Will a kiss.

******

Nico followed the four year olds around as Bianca showed Skye around the house. 

"And that's Papa's room. Uncle Jason says that's where Papa plays with your dad." Bianca said, pointing at Nico's bedroom.

"Bianca! Jason is a liar." Nico said, shocked by what she said.

Skye laughed. "Daddy says when two grown up play together, babies happen. Are you and Daddy going to have a baby." She asked Nico.

Nico stared at her.

This was gonna be a long weekend.

***********

"So Kayla you got any good books I can read on the plane home?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Top self. It's called The Song of Achilles." Kayla said.

"Thanks!" Will smiled and walked over to the book self.

When he grabbed the book, a picture fell down.

It was of Kayla and a lady who looked like Nico. And they were kissing.

"Um..Kayla?" 

Will held up the photo so she could see.

Kayla frowned. "She wasn't out at the time. Then she died." 

Will dropped the book and went over and hugged her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico smiled at Will.

Today was the day.

Today was the day they became husbands.

Bianca and Skye were throwing flower petals at the wedding party. Hazel, Reyna, Jason, and Frank on Nico's side. Kayla, Austin, Micheal and Lee on Will's side. 

"You can kiss now." The officiate said. 

Nico kissed Will, his husband.


End file.
